Salvage
Salvaging is a process used in order to garner common crafting materials, rare crafting materials, weapon upgrades, inscriptions, runes, and insignias from Salvage Items, weapons, and armor. All items except for collector weapons, quest items, unique items, weapon upgrades, PvP items, and runes can be salvaged for crafting materials. Highly salvageable items provide substantially more materials than other items. When a player salvages an item containing a rune or upgrade with an Expert or Superior Salvage Kit, the player will be offered a choice to salvage any of the upgrades or materials. *Should the player choose to salvage an upgrade, the player will always receive the chosen upgrade. However, there is a chance that the item being salvaged will not be destroyed after salvaging. There is a base 50% chance that the item will remain intact, with an additional 3% chance for each rank in the Treasure Hunter and Wisdom titles. At max level Treasure Hunter and Wisdom, there is a 92% chance of the item remaining intact. Some items, such as Hero armor, cannot actually be destroyed by salvaging. *Should the player choose to salvage materials, there is a chance that the player will receive rare crafting materials instead of common crafting materials. This option will always destroy the item salvaged. Salvaging can be carried out using the following kits: (Basic) Salvage Kit The Salvage Kit will only salvage common crafting materials from items. A Salvage Kit cannot retrieve weapon upgrades or runes from an item, nor can it salvage rare crafting materials. Pre-Searing Ascalon / Shing Jea / Istan *10 Uses *Cost: ( per Salvage) Post-Searing Ascalon / non-starter regions *25 Uses *Cost: ( per Salvage) *Cost: 1 Monastery Credit *Cost: 1 Imperial Commendation *Cost: 1 Luxon Totem *Cost: 1 Equipment Requisition *Cost: 1 Kournan Coin *Cost: 1 Battle Commendation *Cost: 3 Vermin Hides at collector Bae Kwon Note that when bought from Laren, this kit has 10 uses. Expert Salvage Kit The Expert Salvage Kit is used to salvage weapon upgrades, inscriptions, runes, and insignias from items. In addition, when used to salvage for materials it has a chance of extracting rare crafting materials. There are also Charr Salvage Kits which can be found in Pre-Searing Ascalon off the Charr bosses, which function identically to an expert salvage kit, though with only 5 uses. *25 Uses *Cost: ( per Salvage) **Cost from Discount Merchant: ( per Salvage) *Cost: 3 Monastery Credits *Cost: 3 Imperial Commendations *Cost: 3 Luxon Totems *Cost: 3 Equipment Requisitions *Cost: 3 Kournan Coins *Cost: 3 Battle Commendationss Superior Salvage Kit The Superior Salvage Kit is functionally the same as the Expert Salvage Kit, but has more uses. *100 Uses *Cost: ( per Salvage) **Cost from Discount Merchant: ( per Salvage) *Cost: 5 Imperial Commendations *Cost: 5 Luxon Totems *Cost: 5 Equipment Requisitions *Cost: 5 Kournan Coins *Cost: 5 Ancient Artifacts *Cost: 5 Inscribed Secrets Perfect Salvage Kit The Perfect Salvage Kit gives you 100% chance to preserve the base item while salvaging weapon upgrades, inscriptions, runes, and insignias. *5 Uses *Cost: , 1 Skill Point, 25 Iron Ingots and 25 Wood Planks (Minimum per Salvage, based on Iron Ingot and Wood Plank at each) **Obtainable from Eyja, Kwat, Edwin, Alcus Nailbiter and as a Quest reward for Cold as Ice *Pokhe in the Great Temple of Balthazar in exchange for 3 Silver Zaishen Coins and 50 Charr Salvage Kit The Charr Salvage Kit is functionally the same as the Expert Salvage Kit, but has only 5 uses. *5 Uses *Cost: Drop Only **Obtainable from Charr Bosses in Pre-Searing Notes *As with identification, it is a better deal to buy Expert Salvage Kits for gold, but trade for Superior Kits with quest reward items. Only purchase Superior Kits from merchants if you don't want to shop as often. *If you are salvaging fast,you will get the 007 error. Category:Glossary